Tembok Permintaan
by Alice Amani Neverland
Summary: Di tembok permintaan ini, kau bisa menulis harapan-harapanmu. Termasuk harapan untuk bersama orang yang kau suka diam-diam itu. /SasuNaru/Warnings inside


**Tembok Permintaan**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Alice Amani Neverland**

**Rated : T**

**Warnings! : AU, SasuNaru / NaruSasu tergantung pandangan anda, may be OOC, alur cepat, typo(s), EYD messed up, dan kesalahan manusiawi lainnya. Jujur, tembok permintaan ini adalah mitos dari SMA saya dulu. Saat tiba-tiba keinget.. Jadilah fic setengah mateng ini. DLDR. And.. Mind to review?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha, akhir musim panas.

Mungkin beberapa hari lagi musim dingin datang.

Dan berdasarkan letak geografis, wilayah ini lebih berpotensi turun salju di bandingkan wilayah lain.

Yah, setidaknya kau harus punya mantel atau jaket super tebal.

Hari ini, tiga jam yang lalu, adalah upacara kelulusan Konoha Gakuen.  
Delapan puluh sembilan persen siswanya lulus. Lima diantaranya masuk dalam deretan nilai tertinggi di seluruh jepang. Kabarnya, mereka akan punya akses khusus untuk masuk Universitas Tokyo.  
Beruntung karena reputasi Konoha Gakuen cukup membanggakan.

Mereka punya 'ritual khusus' setiap hari kelulusan. Tipikal anak SMA, memang.  
Ritual lain dari pada yang lain.  
Banyak yang percaya, tapi sebagian siswa dengan intelek super menganggapnya takhayul.

**'Aku harap aku menikah dengan Hyuuga Neji - Tenten Liu'**

"Tenten-chan, kalau begini sama saja kau nembak Neji nii-san dong" Komentar gadis berambut panjang dengan warna violet yang pekat mengkilat itu pada kawannya yang baru saja menuliskan sesuatu di tembok dengan marker merah. "Kalau dia lihat bagaimana?"

"Hehehe, memangnya kenapa Hinata-chan? Kau juga menulis hal serupa untuk DIA kan?" Si cepol dua alias Tenten itu lalu mencolek pundak Hinata sambil melirik, sedikit meledek.  
Sontak saja, membuat si gadis Hyuuga merona parah. Apalagi, saat sosok pirang yang di maksud 'DIA' berdiri beberapa meter dari mereka.

Bocah dengan perawakan tinggi dan kulit kecoklatan itu juga tampaknya tengah menulis sesuatu.

Well, percaya atau tidak. Ada mitos yang cukup populer di sekolah ini.

Konon, jika siswa yang lulus menuliskan harapan mereka di tembok bekas gudang olahraga yang terletak di belakang gedung utama sekolah, maka harapan mereka akan terkabul.  
Boleh harapan tentang karir, kesehatan, sampai yang paling sering ditulis, harapan soal asmara.

**'AKU INGIN MENJADI PRAMUGARI ~ Karin U'**

**'Aku ingin masuk perguruan Suna. Gaara'**

**'Aku ingin masuk tim basket nasional Akatsuki. Deidara'**

Untuk siswa Wanita, harus menulis dengan tinta Merah. Spidol, krayon, cat, apapun lah. Pokoknya yang berwarna merah. Sementara untuk laki-laki, menggunakan warna hitam.

Tembok itu tentu sudah nyaris penuh dengan tulisan-tulisan dan tanda tangan dari siswa berbagai angkatan. Mengingat tradisi-atau mitos-tersebut sudah berjalan sejak sepuluh tahun terakhir-semenjak ruang olahraga di pindahkan di bangunan yang baru.

"Aah kusso!" Naruto, si pirang itu, mengacak-acak kepalanya sendiri karena tak kunjung menemukan permintaan yang tepat untuk dia tulis. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu dia hanya berdiri disitu, berniat mendaratkan spidol hitamnya, tapi ia batalkan.  
Alasannya, permintaannya terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan. Wii edisi terbaru, cat kamar warna cokelat muda, Sepatu bola yang ia lihat di toko sport minggu lalu, tiket konser, camcorder, gitar, stik drum, kemenangan piala dunia untuk tim idolanya, punya adik perempuan, dan lain-lain.

Rasanya dia tidak bisa memilih.

Sementara matahari mulai bergerak turun, Tenten dan Hinata memutuskan pulang. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian sebagai idiot terakhir yang belum menulis apa-apa disana.

Ah, kenapa tidak tulis saja satu kalimat yang mewakilkan semuanya?

Persetan lah. Naruto menggoreskan spidol hitam miliknya sambil terkekeh senang karena tiba-tiba dia merasa jenius mampu merangkum permintaan-permintaannya kedalam satu kalimat.

"Hidup bahagia - Uzumaki Naruto. Permintaanmu klise sekali, dobe."

Naruto terperanjat saat merasakan udara hangat menyapu tengkuknya.  
Dia menoleh, lalu mendapati sosok yang tadi mendengus tanpa permisi.

"Pantat ayam idiot! Sedang apa kau disini hah!?" Naruto berteriak kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk manusia miskin ekspresi di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada"

"Aah, aku tahu. Kau menulis permintaan ya?"

"Tidak" Sasuke lalu mengambil posisi duduk pada rerumputan bebas yang terbentang seperti karpet dibawah kakinya.

"Ayolah, cerita saja" Naruto ikut duduk disitu. Tepat disebelah sahabat lamanya. "Kau tadi menulis apa?"

"Tidak ada. Aku kesini karena ada keperluan lain. Lagi pula, cuma orang idiot yang percaya hal semacam itu. Menulis permohonan di tembok. Tch"

" .Ha. Lucu sekali, teme" Naruto tertawa sarkas. Merasa tersindir dengan cibiran Sasuke. Plus wajah datar sang Uchiha yang tak kalah mengesalkan itu.

Detik berikutnya angin bergerak, membawa dedaunan terbang, dan membelai rambut mereka dengan halus. Sejuk. Pertanda musim dingin sudah mulai menyampaikan salam pembuka.

"Kau jadi masuk akademi penerbangan?" Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn"

"Berangkat hari ini?"

"Ya"

"Jam berapa?"

"Sebentar lagi. Taksiku datang sekitar.." Sasuke melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Lima belas menit"

"Yah.." Naruto menghela nafas "Pasti sepi kalau tidak ada kau"

"Bukannya dari dulu kau yang selalu mengeluh karena kita bertetangga?"

"Dan sekolah yang sama"

"Dari SD sampai SMA"

"Hehehe dan berkelahi setiap hari" Sambung Naruto. Terjadi jeda saat Sasuke menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil yang nyaris tak terdengar. Senyap kembali menyusup. Sampai Naruto berkata..

"Kalau tidak ada kau, aku harus menjahili siapa dong?" Naruto sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya dengan jelek. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sukses tidak saat nembak Sakura?"

"Ugh. Haruskah kita membicarakan itu, Sasuke?" Naruto mengusap pelan perutnya "Dia menendangku. Tepat ke arah lambung"

"Aku ikut senang, dobe"

"Sialan kau teme! Sepertinya kau suka sekali melihatku menderita"

"Coba kalau yang kau tembak itu aku. Pasti aku terima"

"Mulutmu itu memang tidak pernah berbicara dengan benar ya" Naruto mendengus kesal. Apa sih? Mau pergi. Bukannya salam perpisahan, tapi malah mengolok-olok. Uchiha yang satu ini memang gila.

"Kalau sebentar lagi kau berangkat, untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Karena kau ada disini, kuning" Sasuke merogoh saku di pantat kanannya, lalu menarik dompet berwarna hitam dari sana "Aku mau membayar hutangku"

"Oh iya! Kau berhutang lima ratus yen padaku! Mana sini berikan" Naruto mengadahkan telapak tangannya seperti tante-tante yang tengah menagih uang sewa kamar.

"Cih. Asal kau tahu saja waktu itu aku tidak bawa uang recehan sepertimu" Sasuke membuka dompetnya, dan dengan cepat mengambil, kemudian menyerahkan sejumlah uang dengan sewot ke tangan Naruto yang lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Yes. Akhirnya aku bisa beli ramen saat pulang nanti" Dan Naruto teringat sesuatu. Saat Sasuke membuka dompetnya, sempat terlihat kilasan foto seseorang yang terpampang disana. Hanya saja, tidak jelas. Karena Sasuke bergerak begitu cepat tadi.

"Apa?"

"Sasuke. Lihat dong foto yang di dompetmu tadi"

"Foto apa?"

"Yang di dompetmu" Ulang Naruto "Foto siapa? Ino ya?"

"Cih. Ino? Sejak kapan aku tertarik pada maniak hentai itu" Komentar Sasuke membuat Naruto terbahak seketika.

"Habisnya sejak kelas satu, dia selalu di pasang-pasangkan denganmu sih. Sampai ada yang menggambar nama kalian dengan payung cinta di papan tulis"

"Lebih baik aku di pasangkan denganmu saja dobe"

Naruto terbahak lagi. Keras sekali tawa si pirang ini.

"Nah, kalau bukan Ino, lalu itu foto siapa?" Naruto menghapus airmatanya yang menetes karena tertawa berlebihan itu.

"Orang yang aku suka"

"Siapa?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu"

"Pelit"

Sasuke lalu melirik, dan menoleh sampai manik sepekat malamnya bertemu dengan mata Naruto yang jernih seperti langit pagi.

"Naruto. Boleh kukatakan sesuatu?"

"He. Apa?" Naruto menatapnya penasaran. Karena wajah Sasuke serius sekali. Selain serius.. Lihat itu. Hidungnya yang mancung, tampak begitu serasi dengan sepasang mata yang mengkilat seperti intan. Wajahnya putih, lembut tanpa cacat. Juga rambutnya. Oh, lihat bagaimana angin melambaikan helaian itu dengan halus.  
Setelah di lihat sedekat ini ternyata Sasuke..

Sangat ganteng.

Naruto mengerjapkan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia malah mengamati Sasuke sih?

"Hn. Tidak jadi" Sasuke kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke depan.

Wah, ada sedikit penyesalan di jantung Naruto.  
Ada semacam.. 'hei, jangan menoleh dulu'

Mungkin karena mereka sahabat sejak kecil, sehingga bagaimanapun, ada rasa keterikatan tersendiri. Ya. Pasti cuma itu kan?

"Taksinya datang" Sasuke kembali menengok arlojinya lagi. Lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Dia membersihkan celananya dari rerumputan dan kotoran yang tertinggal.

Naruto ikut berdiri. Entah kenapa, ada sedikit rasa nyeri di pikirannya. Meskipun mereka itu sahabat sekaligus musuh sejak kecil, tetap saja rasanya akan aneh. Aneh, jika tiba-tiba hidupmu kosong.

"Jangan ganti nomor ponselmu ya, teme!"

"Hn"

"Kalau sudah sampai di hokkaido, kabari aku"

"Hn"

"Kalau sudah naik pesawat juga kabari aku"

"Di pesawat tidak boleh memakai ponsel, dobe"

"Pakainya sembunyi-sembunyi dong. Pintarlah sedikit"

"Terserah"

Tak berselang menit, sebuah taksi berhenti beberapa meter di hadapan mereka.

Ah, seandainya mencegah itu boleh..

"Kau mau pergi nih?"

"Hn. Kalau kau mau ciuman perpisahan, katakan saja dobe"

"KAPAN GILAMU SEMBUH SIH SASUKE?"

Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan, lalu berjalan menjauh menuju taksinya sambil berkata.

"Sudah ya, Naruto"

Dan kendaraan itu melesat jauh. Meninggalkan si pirang sendirian lagi.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu membuangnya.  
Ternyata. Hidup itu seperti ini ya.  
Baru saja dia lulus. Dia harus kehilangan seseorang.

Naruto kembali menghempaskan dirinya di atas rumput. Memejamkan mata, membiarkan angin meniup dirinya yang terbaring damai.

Mengingat bagaimana hari-hari dalam hidupnya di habiskan dengan konyol bersama Sasuke.  
Saat kecil dulu, hampir setiap hari mereka berkelahi hanya karena berebut papan seluncur yang cuma ada satu di taman.

Mereka tumbuh bersama, tertawa dan saling mengejek.

Ah, kenangan yang manis ya.

Sore itu, angin begitu mencintai Naruto sehingga ia membelai bocah pirang itu seperti seorang ibu, ke alam mimpi.

Memang. Dia itu mudah sekali tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Ah, sensasi ini..

Dingin. Basah. Lembut.  
Agak menggelikan. Tapi begitu nyaman di saat yang sama.

"Teme.." Naruto mengerang dengan mata tertutup saat merasakan sesuatu menyapu lembut pipinya. "Sasuke.."

Dan suara mendengkur. Dan.. Mengeong?

Naruto membuka matanya yang berat. Dia terlonjak kaget saat mendapati seekor kucing kecil berbulu putih tengah menjilati pipinya.

"GYAAAAA!" Jerit Naruto seraya bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Dengan bingung, dia menengok kanan kiri. Langit juga telah merona jingga. Matahari pun sudah turun, hampir tergantikan bulan.

Sepi.

Bodohnya. Kenapa Naruto sampai tertidur disini sih.  
Dan gilanya, kenapa tadi dia memimpikan Sasuke?  
Gawat. Pasti gara-gara ucapan ngaco Sasuke soal 'ciuman perpisahan' jadinya Naruto bermimpi senista itu.

Sialan.

Sebelum hari gelap, Naruto harus pulang. Atau ibunya yang super galak itu akan merebusnya hidup-hidup.  
Naruto meregangkan tangannya, lalu menguap sekali sebelum ia berdiri.  
Dan sesaat sebelum Naruto beranjak, matanya tertarik pada sesuatu yang tergeletak di tanah.

Sesuatu yang cukup.. Familiar.

Naruto mendekat, lalu mengambilnya.

"Ini kan dompetnya Sasuke." Gumamnya "Selain gila ternyata dia juga pikun, ceroboh, bego"

Naruto berniat mengabari Sasuke saat ia pulang nanti. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, mata Naruto tertarik pada Sesuatu. Kali ini pada dinding yang berdiri kokoh di sampingnya.  
Lamat-lamat dia melihat ada namanya tertulis di sana. Tinta hitam. Tapi bukan miliknya.  
Hinata? Tentu bukan. Karena sekali lagi, ini tinta hitam.  
Naruto mendekat lagi untuk melihat tulisan itu lebih jelas.

**'Ingin bersama Naruto-'**

Mata Naruto melebar seketika.

**'Ingin bersama Naruto. Ingin Naruto tahu bahwa aku selalu menyukainya. - Pantat ayam idiot'**

Nama itu. Hanya Naruto yang memanggilnya dengan Nama itu.  
'Pantat ayam idiot' adalah bagaimana Naruto memanggil..

Sasuke.

Dengan cepat, Naruto membuka dompet yang masih tergenggam di tangannya.  
Lagi, jantungnya berdebar hebat. Bergetar. Suhu tubuhnya memanas.

_'Foto siapa?'_

_'Orang yang aku suka'_

Disana,  
Rupanya yang tersimpan di dompet sang Uchiha juga..

Foto Naruto, yang sedang tertidur di sofa.

.

.

.

Sasuke menyamankan posisi duduknya, lalu menoleh ke kanan untuk memanjakan matanya dengan pemandangan langit malam.  
Beruntung sekali, Sasuke mendapatkan kursi di pinggir jendela.  
Penumpang di sebelahnya, adalah seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah tertidur dengan topi yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.  
Topi itu berwarna Oranye. Mengingatkan Sasuke pada Naruto.  
Uchiha bungsu itu lalu menyandarkan kepalanya, berniat untuk tidur, sampai getar ponsel di sakunya mengerjapkannya.

Ah, ada pesan baru. Mungkin Itachi. Karena Sasuke dengan sengaja membawa jaket tebal milik sang kakak itu.

Tapi dia salah saat yang terpampang di layarnya bukanlah nama Itachi, melainkan.. Naruto.

_'Sasuke, dompetmu ketinggalan'_

Sasuke berniat membalas pesan teks itu, tapi satu pesan baru datang lagi.

_'Dan aku juga selalu menyukaimu, pantat ayam idiot'_

Diam.  
Terhenyak untuk sesaat. Tanpa sadar, satu senyuman semanis gula terbit sudut bibir Sasuke.

Lalu, satu pesan baru lagi datang.

_'Kau harus pulang'_

Sasuke membalasnya,

_'Hanya jika kau bersedia menunggu'_

_'Tentu. Soalnya kau masih berhutang satu hal padaku, Sasuke'_

_'Apa?'_

_'Sebuah ciuman'_

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke tersenyum.

_'Aku akan memberimu lebih jika kau mau'_

'_Akan kuingat itu. Cepat pulang ya, Sasuke. Aku menunggumu'_

Sasuke tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Bahkan ketika seorang pramugari menegurnya,

"Tuan, mohon maaf. Bisakah anda matikan ponselnya?"

Sasuke tetap tersenyum.

Dan di seberang sana, Naruto, meraih spidol hitamnya lagi. Di tatapnya sederet kalimat singkat yang telah ia tulis,

**'Hidup bahagia-'**

Lalu menggores lagi, melengkapi kalimat di tembok itu.

**'-bersama pantat ayam idiot. Uzumaki Naruto'**

.

.

.

.

.  
**= OWARI =**


End file.
